halofandomcom-20200222-history
Dadab
Dadab was an Unggoy (Grunt) with the rank of Deacon onboard the Covenant missionary ship Minor Transgression under the command of Kig-Yar Ship-mistress Chur'R-Yar. He was one of the small number of Unggoy able to apply for a Deaconship because of his intelligence. Biography Dadab had a friendly relationship with the Huragok (Engineer) on board Minor Transgression, Lighter Than Some, and learned a fair amount of Huragok sign language during their friendship. He was promoted to the rank of Deacon because of his above-average intelligence and he could both understand the Covenant Writs of Union and help explain them to others. While on the Minor Transgression, he was alarmed when the sensors registered what looked like millions of Forerunner artifacts. These were later proved to be the Humans, as they were the successors of the Forerunners. Rapid Conversion While Dadab was on board the Minor Transgression, they attacked several Human vessels, a course of action that resulted in the Minor Transgression's destruction. Dadab was the first covenant to see a human, and was being beat by the lone captain on the ship This End Up however, Lighter Than Some killed the human with a rock that the Huragok had found. Their attacks on Human vessels had attracted the attention of the ONI, Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne and (then) Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson, who were under the command of Lieutenant Commander Jilan al-Cygni at the time. Dadab escaped the ship's destruction along with his friend, the Huragok, Lighter Than Some, who risked his own life to produce breathable methane for Dadab, to keep him alive on their journey. Dadab and Lighter Than Some were rescued by the Brute-controlled ship Rapid Conversion. While on board, Dadab was the ship's Deacon, preaching to the other Grunts onboard the ship. He befriended one of the most promising members of his ministry, Bapap. His message of salvation through the Great Journey was not accepted by all the other Grunts, as he was often at odds with the grizzled Grunt Flim. He and Bapap fought the Humans on the Tiara, with Dadab staying by Bapap's side after he was injured. After Tartarus arrived and rescued Dadab, he asked Tartarus to help save his wounded comrade, who responded by shooting a spike into Bapap, killing him. This unexpected betrayal shocked the Deacon and began to instrument his hatred towards the Chieftain. Death Earlier in the Battle of Harvest, Dadab discovered that Lighter Than Some had committed several heresies by trying to make peace with the Humans, against the Prophet's orders. He tried to get Lighter Than Some to realize the error of his ways, but Lighter Than Some was unrepentant. Before Lighter Than Some's death, Bapap, one of Dadab's most loyal followers, was severely wounded by a human. Seeing no point in keeping Bapap alive and distracting Dadab from his duties, Tartarus proceeded to put a Spiker round into Bapap, killing him and fueling Dadab's rage. Later, after Lighter Than Some's killing by the Drone mechanics because of their jealousy of his abilities, Dadab flew into a rage at his friends' brutal murder, and shot down all the drones with a Plasma Pistol. He then swore to avenge his two allies and stop all the senseless fighting by killing the Chieftain, Tartarus, who had started the fight with the humans. He managed to take his shields down with an overcharged Plasma Pistol shot, but failed to injure him. Tartarus charged Dadab and crushed him with the head of the Fist of Rukt. Dadab simply disappeared under the weight of the hammer with nothing left of him except a mess of pulp, so it seems his death was quick, at the very least. Dadab had obviously knew that he was going to die, and wanted the humans to finish off Tartarus once his shields were down. Sergeant Johnson witnessed this spectacle and it puzzled him greatly, wondering why Dadab had shot Tartarus. Sergeant Johnson thought the shot was intended for him. Trivia *He is one of the two only known Grunts who utilized the overcharge of the Plasma Pistol, the other being Linglin and another one on the Pillar of Autumn who tried to take of Master Chief's helmet . *He was the only known Grunt able to communicate with a Huragok. *He and Pipit are the only known named Deacons. *It was unusual for a Grunt to become angry enough to slaughter an entire swarm of Drones, and even more so for a Deacon, who was unaccustomed to combat. *He was the only known Grunt to stand up to Tartarus. *Dadab, along with Yayap, are the most well-known Grunt individuals in the Halo Universe. *It could be stated that Dadab essentially saved Johnson and the rest of the Harvest militia because Tartarus probably would have killed them if his shield hadn't gotten drained by Dadab. So, it could also be stated the essentially, Dadab is a hero and had a part in saving Humanity. *He and Lighter Than Some play a game called "hunting rock." Lighter Than Some didn't enjoy the game. *Dadab could techniquely be held responsible for the first murder of the first human, as he taught the Hunting Game to Lighter then Some. *Dadab is the smartest Grunt mentioned in the history of the Halo Universe. Related Links *Bapap *Unggoy *Deacon *Yayap *Kwassass Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts (Characters) Dadab